


PTA Meeting

by LisaFQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been invited to talk about their daughter's performance in school.





	PTA Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Second square of my Stucky Bingo

"He'll be here soon." Bucky informed the nervous teacher as he flicked a pen around between his fingers.

Lyra looked sideways at her dad, who winked and made her giggle softly. Bucky smiled and ruffled her hair, ignoring the person in front of them.

*Uughh!* is the first thing that came to mind as Bucky saw the teacher, who was immediately intimated by Bucky's metal arm. He had intentionally put on a short sleeved shirt, for that exact purpose.

He hated the modern school system and everything that came with it, including the snobby math teacher that thought she knew everything.

He had heard enough from Lyra to know that this person was annoying, snobby and selfish. And most of all, incompetent.

A soft knock on the door filled the room and the teacher jumped up, yelling that it was open.

Steve entered the room and his face lit up at once as he saw Bucky's. He paced over to the chairs and greeted his husband and daughter.

Then he shook the woman's hand, apologizing for the suit, explaining that he just came from work.

Steve had the opposite effect on this person than Bucky did, and it annoyed the latter.

How dare she make eye contact that was that heavy?  
Steve didn't seem to notice, _as usual_ , and sat beisdes Lyra.

The woman cleared her throat and started.

"So. I've called you both because Lyra is ~~_a little bitch_  ~~ having some troubling fitting in and with her grades."

Her voice was sweet like honey, with a vicious undertone, barely audible.

Steve took a quick glance sideways and saw in Bucky's reaction that it was best he spoke.

"So we've heard." Steve smiled. It was a fake one.

"Hmm. And you didn't think it would be smart to talk to your child about this?"

Lyra almost blurted out something but Steve put a hand on her, reassuring her. Bucky just watched the thing play out, internal rage already rising.

"We did talk to her, and we're not very happy with what we've heard."

Fake smile.

"Why is that?" The teacher feigned innocence. Steve saw Lyra stare daggers at her, and one chair further her dad was doing the same.

"Well it's not very responsable to tell an 11-year old she is plain stupid, now is it?"

Fake smile faded and stern face appeared.

"Mr. America, are you implying something?"

Bucky sighed deeply and had enough.

"Yes, he's implying that you did that because that's what we've heard. Lyra isn't stupid, she is highly intelligent, actually."

"Then how come she's failing math, hm?"

_I hate you I hate you I hate -_

"She must've inherited that from me, I'm afraid. If you insult her like that, of course she's not gonna want to do her best anymore."

Fake, dry smile.

"Your child is lying. I never called her _stupid_. And the other chlidren don't like her either. Maybe there's a reason for that. You two do know that you've placed your daughter in a difficult position by being so... open?"

Bucky clenched his fist under the table, but Steve threw him a small smirk.

"It's not our fault other people can't raise their children respectfully. It's 2019. Being gay isn't a crime anymore." Steve shot back. All the attraction the woman must've felt was flown out of the window at that point.

"It's definitely not easy for her. She's being bullied. And - "

"Whose fault is that? Aren't you the teacher? Shouldn't you be the one keeping an eye out for that sorta thing?"

Bucky smirked a little, nudging his head to Lyra conspiracly.

Steve raised to his feet.

"I think we're done here. Lyra has been invited to the Stark School For Geniuses, anyway. I think we'll take her there."

The teacher was angry and baffled.

"She'll never make it there!" She slammed her hand down on the table.

Steve nudged Lyra to get up as well and turned around again.

"Last time someone said that to a Rogers he became Captain America. So I think she'll be fine."  
Steve winked at the teacher, whose face was now as red as dress.

 

 

"Dad? Am I really going to Uncle Tony's school?"  
The question came from the back of the car, and Bucky chuckled.

"Not yet, sweetie. That school doesn't exist yet."

Lyra pouted and a dissapointed *Ohn* was muttered.

Bucky chuckled again, his face in his hand.

"God, I love you!" he smiled at Steve.

"She was a bitch." Steve switched gears and an annoyed sigh escaped his lips.

"Tony and Nat were pretty hyped on the idea anyway. 'S gonna make it for Morgane.   
So Lyra might as well join. If that's okay with you?"

He glanced sideways and Bucky nodded, his face lit up with glee.

"Yeah absolutely. Our little genious _should_  go to a proper school. Plus, that way Pepper can keep an eye on her. _And_  she won't beat up bullies anymore. So it's safer for everyone."

Steve and Bucky smirked at each other. They loved their daughter so much and taught her history, Russian, close combat, French etc. at home already.   
She _could_  get a perfect score on her schooltests, but hated the environment of it.   
It bored her.

"So can I play with Morgan then?" Lyra's enthusiasm was back, looking hopefully at her fathers.

"Probably during breaks, yes. Why? Would you like that?"   
Lyra nodded heavily, making a hmhm-sound to go with it.

"Yay!" she bounced on her seat and hugged Bucky from behind.

They both smiled, and Steve put his right hand in Bucky's left.

"So it's settled then? Our little genius is going to a genius school."   
Bucky smiled again, then huffed.

"How much do y'think it's gonna cost?"

Steve smriked knowingly. He parked in front of their cozy house.

"We have a pension, right?"

They both laughed and got out.

Steve walked up the front stairs, reaching for Bucky's hand. Bucky's other one was carrying Lyra.

Steve opened the door and pecked Bucky on the lips and Lyra on her cheek.

"Well, at least we're home now. What a day!" Steve dropped himself on the couch. Not a second later Lyra followed and then Bucky, all hugging and laughing. 

 


End file.
